The Gift That Keeps on Giving
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: 4 chaptered fic. The lovehate relationship between Snape and Granger is never what it first appears to be. Neither is anything what it seems from that point on. A birthday fic for drakien centering on a birthday of our beloved Potions Master.
1. Flirting with Disaster

**Flirting with Disaster**

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You're in the library_

_And I'm in here too._

Hermione was currently sitting in her favorite chair in the back of the library where she could be assured of quiet and privacy. She leaned back and read over the four lines she had just penned. Smiling at her creation, she pulled out her wand about to magic the poem into his hands. Before she could effectually send her note, however, a silky voice spoke to her from behind.

"Miss Granger."

Surprised, Hermione turned around in her seat and tilted her head to look into the menacing face of Severus Snape.

He continued to address her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm sure you will, but that doesn't look like homework to me." His tone was flat and without humor, as it always was to anyone unfortunate enough to come across him in one of his bad moods- which was most of the time.

Snape cocked an eyebrow and rocked on his feet, his hands clasped behind him, in his most intimidating manner.

Hermione pretended his stern countenance had chastised her. "No sir. It's a-"

"I do not wish to know what it is, Miss Granger." He interrupted with a sneer. "In the future, you will restrict your "love notes" to your free time in your room."

"My room, sir?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow herself and watched as Snape's stony expression remained in place but his eyes blinked a few more times than must have been necessary.

He pursed his lips and replied, "_Where_ is not the point. The _when_ is what I'm concerned with."

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled, enjoying this conversation between them. She was glad it was late enough that no one else would enter the library and disturb them. "How does ten o'clock sound to you?"

Snape frowned. "Miss Granger, this is no time for insinuating remarks."

Hermione nodded, her contrite facial expression begging forgiveness. "You're quite right, sir." Snape was on the verge of looking smug when she continued, "I'll save them for later, shall I?"

Severus exhaled slowly through his nose. "Insolent child. I should dock points from Gryffindor."

Hermione gasped. "You can't do that!" Her eyes widened in protest.

"And why not?" He began to feel better now that he had the upper hand once more.

"Because then I won't feel like giving you your birthday present." Hermione answered mischievously.

Severus growled and turned on his heels. "Goodnight Miss Granger." He snarled as he left the library, unwilling to engage in anymore foolish conversation with the impertinent Hermione Granger.

Hermione turned back around in her chair and smiled to herself. She idly fingered her quill as she thought.

After a moment, she dipped it in her ink pot and wrote:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You're a mean bat_

_But I still love you_

……………….

**A million thanks to drakien who helped me come up with chapter and story titles for this. I couldn't have done it without you! Also, this was a belated birthday gift for her, so Happy Birthday my friend!**

**I hope you all like it. I have the fic already typed so there won't be a long wait for updates. I'm rather proud of this story and I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. First Name Basis

**First Name Basis**

Hermione didn't expect to see him that night. It was all fun and games in the library but she had no doubt that was as far as he would be willing to go. As it was, she probably could only get away with so much teasing before he retaliated by ignoring her.

Hermione was just finishing a letter to her parents when a crisp knock sounded. As she glanced at the clock, the hands moved to 10:00.

A grin spread across Hermione's face as she hastily tried to tame her hair and straighten her robes. She made sure to wipe the grin off before answering the door.

"Miss Granger." Severus inclined his head slightly as he stepped in the room.

"Severus, honestly, it's Professor Granger now- that is if you continue to refuse calling me Hermione."

"I am well aware of that."

"It's rather irritating Severus. I know you're trying to retain the last shred of dominance you have over me but the truth is I'm on your level now. You can't boss me around anymore because I'm not inferior to you in any way."

"Except in age." Came his concise rebuttal.

"Yes, well…with age, I think the young and pretty have an advantage to the old and… wrinkly, don't you?" Hermione smiled to emphasize that she was only teasing.

Severus frowned, annoyed that she was right once again but even more so because he could not think of a decent retort.

Hermione smirked and gestured to a couch in the corner.

Severus swept his cloak from under him as he sat down. "I am neither old nor wrinkly."

"Well… no, I'll concede to that." Hermione picked up a box from her desk and sat down next to Severus. "But I am considerably younger and prettier than you."

"Have it your way. With age comes maturity and wisdom and besides- what man wants to be 'pretty?'" At that, Severus turned away from Hermione and pretended to inspect a microscopic piece of lint on his sleeve.

Hermione smiled to herself. She knew he was eager for his present but would never want to admit it. "Fine. You win. You can leave now."

Severus turned back to face her and frowned. "I just got here. What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied innocently because…well, she was innocent.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Severus, what are _you_ up to? You're the one who came here."

"I thought you might want…"

"Yes?"

"My company." He finished.

"Right. Well, if all you came to do was to alleviate my loneliness, you can go because I'm quite happy by myself." Hermione stood up but Severus grabbed her wrist and she lost her balance.

Luckily Severus' lap was there to break her fall.

"Oof." Hermione blinked and turned to look at Severus who was looking at the box still in Hermione's hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? Nothing… just part of your present…" She flashed a warm smile his way.

Severus lifted his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Do you want it now?"

Severus stared at Hermione for a moment before sighing. "You know I didn't come here just for the present…"

"I certainly hope not!" Hermione tried to look affronted but it was difficult considering she was smiling and was perched upon Severus' lap.

Severus shook his head as he took the offered box from Hermione. "You are an odd one, Hermione."

"Ha! You called me Hermione!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I do that quite frequently."

"Yes, but only when we're alone…and you're not in your…mean mood."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "_Mean_ mood? Are you ever going to grow up Miss Granger?"

Hermione let her face fall. "I like it when you call me Hermione… it sounds nice the way you say it."

"You know if anyone met you right now they wouldn't believe you're twenty-six." Severus placed a finger under Hermione's chin and tilted her head up. "Despite your delight in vexing me and acting the child-"

"Yes?" Hermione let the childish pretences drop.

Severus realized he couldn't finish his sentence to his satisfaction so he just shrugged and kissed Hermione's lips.

When they broke apart, Hermione smiled. "You're unwrapping your gifts out of order."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Gift_s_?"

"Yes. This one's for now," she pointed to the unwrapped box. "And _that_ one's for later."

"Ah, I see." Severus smirked and began to unwrap the present in his lap- the box, that is, not Hermione.

However, after he found the box contained a set of fifteen small, multi-colored glass vials, he smiled and slowly unwrapped his second gift.

After all, Severus just had to save the best for last.


	3. Liar Liar

**Liar Liar**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed across her face. She turned her head and smiled at Severus. "Did you like your present?"

"Very much. They'll come in handy."

Hermione laughed. "You know what I mean."

Severus smirked and removed a stray piece of hair from her face.

Hermione yawned and stretched before turning and burying her face in Severus' neck. "I'm glad your birthday was on a Friday. Wouldn't it be horrible if we had classes today?"

Severus rested his chin on Hermione's floofy hair. "Birthdays don't always have to be celebrated on the day."

"True." Hermione closed her eyes and rested for a moment before her brain started telling her something was wrong. She pulled away from Severus and frowned at him. "You're saying your birthday _wasn't_ yesterday?"

"No. I'm saying that if it wasn't I wouldn't have celebrated until the weekend."

Hermione smiled. "I know you too well Severus. When is your real birthday?"

Severus sighed as if he was truly put out by her guessing the truth. "Tuesday."

"This Tuesday or last?"

Severus paused for a moment and let his fingers play idly with Hermione's hair.

"Severus? Which one?"

Severus replied slowly. "The third Tuesday of October."

"October!? It's only May!" Hermione's eyes widened in incredulity.

Severus couldn't help but let a smirk spread across his lips.

"Severus!" Hermione rested on her elbows and hit him on the chest. "You're such a- a-"

"What?" Severus asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

"A Slytherin!"

* * *

**I realize that Severus is officially born on Jan. 9th but for the purposes of this story I used a different date. I wanted the story to be set in May and considering Hermione was probably with Severus during January it wouldn't make much sense to say his birthday had already passed- hence the October date. Anywho, this author note was for theladysnape and any other people who were confused about that.**


	4. A Very Merry Unbirthday

**A Very Merry Unbirthday**

"Well you can forget about me giving you a present in October!"

"I know you too well also, Hermione. You won't be able to see my birthday come and go without recognizing it. After all, you were the one who kept insisting I tell you my birthday even though I don't ever celebrate it." Severus replied matter-of-factly.

"Then how come you told me it was yesterday?"

Severus smirked. "I couldn't resist seeing what you'd come up with."

Hermione huffed and turned in the bed to face the wall. She soon felt Severus' breath on her neck.

"Hermione…" Severus' teeth nipped at her ear.

"What? I don't talk to liars."

"You're not good at pretending, Hermione. I know you're not mad at me."

"What if I were?"

"Then I would leave and your bed would be cold and lonely."

Hermione sighed and turned into Severus' arms. "My problem is that I love you too much."

"And?"

"And what?" Hermione frowned up at him.

"And you liked last night too."

Hermione smiled. "That too." She put her arms around Severus' neck and sighed as he planted kisses from her forehead to her shoulder. "Happy birthday Severus." She smiled before he claimed her lips with his and she couldn't smile at him any longer.

……..

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I love you so much_

_I want to marry you._

* * *

**Well, that's the end folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Thanks again to the amazing drakien for all her help! Happy Birthday again my friend! **


End file.
